


Finding Our Way Back

by KirraWhiteTigress



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gelphiyero, Gliyeraba, Multi, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, make-up sex, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: "Discovering that your best friend and fiancé are alive - and together - is sure to generate a myriad of reactions. Anger. Shock. Betrayal. Misery. In fact, Glinda had rehearsed this possibility in her head for the better part of two years, so she was prepared for these reactions. Every scenario she had created for herself was spread out in front of her like a map. All she needed to do was pick a destination and let events fall into place accordingly.The one she picked, however, was the one that took her by complete surprise because it was one she hadn't even dreamed of."Post-musical. Glinda miraculously finds Elphaba and Fiyero, whether she intended to or not. Things get hot and heavy from there...
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 14





	Finding Our Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since... *checks notes* 2016. I had wanted to turn it into a multi-chapter fic, but the ideas that I had kept dying. So this is what you get! ;)
> 
> Please keep in mind that I've only written f/m sex once before, and that was ages ago, so I apologize if that part isn't exactly riveting. Let me know what you think!

Discovering that your best friend and fiancé are alive - and together - is sure to generate a myriad of reactions. Anger. Shock. Betrayal. Misery. In fact, Glinda had rehearsed this possibility in her head for the better part of two years, so she was prepared for these reactions. Every scenario she had created for herself was spread out in front of her like a map. All she needed to do was pick a destination and let events fall into place accordingly.

The one she picked, however, was the one that took her by complete surprise because it was one she hadn't even dreamed of.

When she laid eyes on Elphaba, who gripped her tightly in her arms as if she were a ghost rather than solid matter, she eliminated the remaining space between them and kissed her. It wasn't a shy, chaste kiss, either. It was hot, intense, crushing, suffocating. Glinda kissed her as if her life depended on it. As if Elphaba was Life Itself.

The most surprising thing was that Elphaba, after recovering from her own shock, tangled her hands in Glinda's curls and returned the kiss. Elphaba's lips weren't soft - they were dry, scarred from years of dragging her teeth across them in her anxiety - but the feel of them didn't negate the passion shared between the both of them.

Glinda felt herself being pulled to her feet. Elphaba, still kissing her, waved a hand toward the door of the cottage. It flew open rather loudly; a few plates rattled in the distance. Elphaba pulled Glinda inside, and then suddenly they were on the bed, Elphaba's leg pressing between Glinda's own as her hands went to Glinda's hips.

"What in Oz??"

Both of them broke away with a gasp. They turned to look at the third person in the room - Fiyero. He stood before them, only trousers on, with a dish rag gripped in his hands. Glinda felt the desire that had slowly built up suddenly soar into a crescendo. How long had it been since she had seen him like this, with full view of the blue diamond tattoos which trailed from the right side of his neck down to his navel? When was the last time she had marveled at the way they contrasted with his dark russet skin?

Her hips rolled forward on their own accord, and she whimpered when the pressure against Elphaba's thigh made a rush of pleasure fire in her brain.

That did the trick, it seemed. Fiyero's eyes darkened. A certain part of his body became more prominent. He stood before them awkwardly until Glinda reached for him. He moved closer, initially uncertain as to whether he should interrupt any further. But then Glinda's fingers brushed against his cock through the fabric, and all doubts were tossed aside. The spell between the three of them was once again cast, binding stronger than it had at Shiz.

Elphaba rolled off of Glinda (much to her displeasure) to make room for Fiyero. He shared a look with Elphaba before continuing where she left off; he kissed along Glinda's jawline before finally capturing her lips with his own. His hands went to the ribbon that held her bodice together, deftly undoing it and then pushing the fabric aside. Glinda arched into his hands, her muscles re-enacting her memories and allowing him to touch her further. She could feel his cock against her inner thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed - but not before catching sight of Elphaba working on the knot that kept his trousers in place.

Glinda slid her palms from Fiyero's stomach to his chest to his shoulders. Her fingers pressed into his skin the moment he began sucking on her pulse point, and she moaned pitifully. He growled something in his native tongue in response before nipping at her skin once more. Fiyero pulled one of Glinda's leg over his hip, bringing them even closer to one another. Their breaths hitched, though layers of fabric still separated the two. Glinda didn't know if it was his natural chemistry or if their history had anything to do with the desire rolling through her. Whatever the case, sweet Oz did she love it…

Fiyero's mouth suddenly left her skin. He groaned low in his chest. His hips rocked forward, and it was then that Glinda felt the source of his pleasure: Elphaba's hand was between them, stroking his cock. Fiyero shifted to remove his trousers completely, then he tackled Elphaba to the bed. He pushed her skirt up to her stomach, tugged her underwear down her legs. "Fuck, Fae."

"That's the point, Yero."

He entered her quickly, fully, with practiced ease, drawing a strangled cry from Elphaba. Without skipping a beat he fell into a rhythm. His movements were quick yet purposeful, punctuating his desire perfectly while drawing on hers. Fiyero smirked down at her. "As you wish," he answered between staggered breaths, and then he lost himself in her again.

In any other situation, Glinda would have fled the room to give them their privacy. However, she couldn't look away. They seemed to fit together perfectly. Elphaba's emerald skin contrasted so beautifully with Fiyero's earthen skin-tone. And for them to be united in such a way... Breathtaking. Poetic. _Right_.

And then she realized that Elphaba, while Fiyero made love to her, had her eyes fixed on Glinda.

Glinda felt something inside her unhinge. The way Elphaba stared at her wasn't for approval or out of shame, as she would have expected. After all, Fiyero, before being Elphaba's, was Glinda's. Instead, Elphaba's gaze seemed to devour her. Her eyes, ever penetrating, hooked at Glinda's soul and exposed her, drawing forth emotions and desires that Glinda hadn't even known existed.

Glinda, driven by compulsion more than anything, moved closer to Elphaba. She drew her fingers along Elphaba's jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone… Elphaba had always been beautiful in Glinda's eyes--even when Glinda had despised her for that brief moment in Shiz--but now? Now, with dark eyes blazing and emerald skin glistening with perspiration and her angular body completely exposed, she was absolutely irresistible. Mesmerizing, actually...

Elphaba licked her lips. A soft moan escaped her; something told Glinda that it was for _her_.

Sweet Oz.

Glinda straddled Elphaba's stomach. Almost immediately Elphaba leaned forward to tangle her fingers in Glinda's hair. Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss; Glinda drank Elphaba in, her head spinning all the while. She felt herself in danger of drowning in her. The rest of the world fell away from them as they kissed – it wasn’t so impossible that she should disappear as well. Elphaba could take her breath, her mind, her soul away. As long as she was wrapped tightly in her arms all the while, Glinda wouldn’t mind in the least.

Elphaba was the first to break the kiss. She gulped in a breath of air before pressing her mouth along Glinda’s jawbone and down her slender neck. Finding Glinda’s collarbone, her lips latched onto it. She nipped at it with her teeth and soothed the pain with her tongue. Her hands swept up to Glinda’s breasts, squeezing them gently to make up for the assault on the pale skin. Glinda arched into her touches; her head rolled back, happy sighs escaping her lips. But when Elphaba’s thumbs swept over her nipples, she came undone. Glinda swiftly pushed Elphaba back onto the bed, her own body falling forward so that they were pressed together. She kissed Elphaba with all the passion she could muster. Her own pleasure be damned – Elphaba was having too much fun.

Glinda propped herself up with one arm, careful not to crush the woman beneath her, as her other hand skirted down Elphaba's hip. She heard Elphaba's breath hitch as she traced small circles on the skin of her lower abdomen. Teeth nipped at Glinda's collarbone, a silent plea for more. Oh, how she wanted so much to surrender to Elphaba's demands! To hell with their past and the chaos that still riddled their relationship. Everything could be sorted out later. Right now Glinda just wanted to give Elphaba every bit of pleasure she could, even if this moment was temporary…

Elphaba suddenly groaned, though it wasn't one of pleasure. Glinda realized in that moment that the body behind her had moved away. She looked over her shoulder at Fiyero, a question on her tongue. But she didn't have to say a word. She watched Fiyero roll something onto his erection. His eyes were fixed on her, only instead of demanding as Elphaba's were they were questioning. Glinda swallowed thickly, already anticipating what he wanted. _Ozma_ , how was she supposed to say no to him?

Yet she knew perfectly well that if she did say no, he would accept. Why else would he be begging for permission instead of just taking her?

Glinda gave him a short little nod. That seemed to surprise him, but then he was back in place behind her. Fiyero gently grasped her hips, a silent affirmation that she could change her mind if she needed to, before aligning himself with her. They both moaned as he slowly pushed inside; it was hard to tell if he was a little too big or if it had been far too long since she had been intimate like this, but _fuck_ did it feel incredible. Fiyero allowed her a moment to adjust. Only when she began to move against him did his grip on her hips tighten, did he establish a rhythm between them. At first he tried to keep things gentle, unsure of how else to treat her. But Glinda’s soft moans, the slight arch of her back, her pushing against him as her own desire mounted pushed him past his limitations. His fingertips curled into her skin. He thrust into her faster, harder; each forward movement drew a strangled moan from the back of her throat, encouraging Fiyero to keep going.

Elphaba's hips pressed against Glinda's thigh as her own desire rose. Without putting much thought into it, Glinda's hand met between them. Their eyes met only briefly before Elphaba leaned forward to kiss her fervently. Her own hand covered Glinda's, but rather than push it away she guided pale fingers in how to properly touch her.

The sensation of touching another woman - of touching _Elphaba_ \- made Glinda's heart leap to her throat. It felt familiar, yet astonishingly different at the same time. She expected the wetness and heat emanating from such an intimate place, coupled with softness that couldn't even be described. What she didn't expect, however, was the feeling of utter perfection - wholeness, tranquility - that suddenly gripped her. Clumsiness was present as well, obviously, as her fingers moved haltingly inside Elphaba, the fear of hurting her ever-present. But feeling Elphaba rock against her hand made her bolder, and eventually she matched Fiyero's pace, which was becoming desperate in his want.

Elphaba broke the kiss with a cry. Her eyes screwed shut, her head fell back, a string of _yes_ -es streamed from her mouth. Her fingernails dragged down Glinda’s back as her own pleasure gripped her. Knowing that she was succeeding in her intent, Glinda allowed herself to be consumed by pleasure as well.

She shifted her hips just slightly. That little bit was enough for Fiyero to hit a part of her that hadn’t been touched in so long, that made her body feel like a small electric current was buzzing from between her legs up to her brain. Glinda’s head dropped down to Elphaba’s chest. Sweet Oz, she was so fucking close she could practically taste it. But she didn’t want it to end. Not ever. Just let her stay like this, tangled between Fiyero and Elphaba, where the chaos of the past several years couldn’t touch her. If only they could stay like this forever. If only they hadn’t wasted so much time...

“Oh, god,” Elphaba suddenly groaned. Her hips bucked against Glinda’s hand. “Oh, Glin--Glinda, I’m…”

Glinda lifted her head to look at Elphaba. Her eyes were still shut tight. Her jaw was clenched, all of the muscles in her body apparently begging for release. She looked so beautiful like this, Glinda realized. No wonder Fiyero fell in love with her... Glinda drew Elphaba closer to her, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone. Her thumb brushed against Elphaba’s clit. That was all it took. Elphaba arched completely into Glinda before she clenched tightly around her fingers, a strangled cry escaping her mouth.

A groan echoed from behind Glinda. Two strong hands encircled her stomach, pulling her slightly upward and into a new angle. The current of desire that had pulsed through her body and into her brain was suddenly rushing towards something more frantic. Fiyero seemed to be on the same wavelength; the steady rhythm was lost, shifting to primal need and pure desperation. Fingers slipped between her legs--she didn’t know whose, and she didn’t care--drawing her closer to climax.

A final, hard stroke to her clit was all it took to make her split apart. Glinda’s voice echoed in the tiny space they shared as her orgasm crashed into her, leaving her shuddering in Fiyero’s embrace. She barely registered Fiyero spending himself into her as black spots danced behind her eyes, as the synapses in her brain overloaded with the intensity of her climax. She felt herself falling forward--

Arms wrapped around her and brought her to the safety of the sheets. She curled into the bodies pressed against her. That was all she knew before the blackness consumed her. 

For the first time in years, the chaos quieted.


End file.
